Your Worst Nightmare
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Nocturne appears and traps Danny and his family in his worst nightmares, including fear, when he feels trapped, and many other terrible memories! And to make it worse, they don't know his secret! Will the four of them make it out of this alright?
1. Prolouge

I got this random idea by reading other's stories on this topic. So, not completely my idea, but, what I'm writing is mine! All mine! Except Danny Phantom…not mine…But this story is mine! And by the way, in this story, Nocturne isn't feeding off of good dreams. He has found that bad dreams-or nightmares-serve to release much more energy. Please enjoy!

**Fenton Works kitchen, Amity Park, 7:14 pm-**

Danny lifted his fork up to his mouth, ready to take a bite of the spaghetti in front of him when his ghost sense went off. He sighed heavily before laying his fork down. _Honestly? Now?_ Danny thought as he looked over at Jazz who noticed his actions, knowing what was wrong.

"Mom, may I please be ex-" Danny started, his request interrupted by a large, black, starry night imprinted, shadowy ghost appearing above the table. Danny gasped, not knowing what to do. Jack and Maddie grabbed nearby weapons and pointed them up at the ghost, who ha turned to face Danny.

Danny, who knew he had to do something so they weren't doomed, spoke up and asked in a challenging voice, "Nocturn, what do you want?"

"I have come to take my revenge on you, Danny Phantom." Nocturne announced. Jazz gasped at hearing the title the ghost had given Danny.

"Get away from our boy, ghost! He isn't the ghost boy!" Maddie exclaimed, ready to fire. Nocturne turned to Maddie.

"That is where you are wrong, human." Nocturne whispered before turning to back to Danny. "Let's see how you and your family would like a little sleep…" Nocturne waved his hand, a blue smoke encasing the family. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie fell asleep instantly while Danny coughed and tried to fight it.

"You won't get away with whatever you're trying to do!" Danny managed to splutter before his unconsciousness took over.

Yah, I know it's short. And yes, I know I should be working on Crashed Secrets sequel, but I had to write this before it completely took over and wanted to be a full fledge story, instead of a story of little importance. So, please review!


	2. Seeing it all Begin

*randomly types what might happen next*Just so you know, I edited the last chapter. I decided to take out Narkissa and stick with Nocturne. I just wasn't feeling llike making an original character right now... And please forgive me, I haven't seen Memory Blank in a while, so my quotes might be a little off. Enjoy!

**Danny's dream, time unknown-**

"Danny! Danny wake up!" Danny heard voices, but he couldn't make them quite out. He slowly opened his eyes to see his parents and older sister above him, looking at him worriedly. "Danny, are you alright?" Maddie exclaimed. Danny sat up slowly and looked around to see they were in the lab.

"What happened?" Danny asked groggily.

"Right after we got attacked Nocturne we appeared down here, then you did, and while you were asleep, he said that we would witness your worst memories." Jazz explained worriedly.

"Well, that won't be too bad, will it? I mean, your worst memories are just your Father and I fighting on Christmas, right?" Maddie asked, a tinge of hope in her voice. Danny looked down, knowing this wouldn't be good. But before he could answer, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny appeared in the lab and started looking around. Sam approached the not yet working Fenton Portal with an amused look on her face as Danny approached her.

"Whoa, so this is it?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down the cool metal outline of the frame. Danny glanced over at Tucker who was examining some of the controls as Sam ran over to a closet and tossed Danny his jumpsuit and took out a camera.

"Smile !" she said as she took a picture of the startle Danny.

"OK, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute!" Danny pleaded. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." he continued to reason.

"Come on Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." was Sam's reply as she walked back over to the portal.

Danny walked over to where Sam said before saying, "You know what, your right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny agreed with a curious grin on his face. He stepped into his jumpsuit with a determined look on his face. But before he could approach the portal Sam came walking towards him.

"Hold on." Sam said, taking the Jack face sticker off of his suit. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest." she said as she pointed at the sticker, receiving a pout from Jack. Danny's parents and Jazz watched in wonder as he just watched in dread as the scene played out in front of him. Dream Danny walked into the portal, leaving the view of all in the room. There was a moment's silence before there was a sudden green flash from the portal followed by a blood curdling, ear piercing scream filling the room.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed, Tucker holding Sam back from running into the portal.

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie also exclaimed, at the same time, starting to run towards the portal before realizing there was nothing they could do about it. They turned around to face Danny, who had just doubled over in pain, screaming in agony to match the Danny in the portal. His parents and sister came running over to the real Danny, trying to comfort him and calm his screams. Then, just as fast as it had started, it all became silent as the green glow from the portal turned into a swirling green mist. Real Danny's screams stopped, his breathing hard. Jack, Jazz, and Maddie turned their attention back to the scene at hand and watched it all play out.

A figure with silvery white hair and a black with white jumpsuit stumbled out of the portal. He looked up tiredly for a moment before falling to the ground unconscious. Then, the scene disappeared and they were left in an empty lab.

After the initial shock had worn off the older Fentons turned back to Danny, who had surprisingly changed into his ghostly alter-ego during the memory and was barely conscience. They shook Danny lightly trying to get his attention.

"Danny! Danny can you hear us? Danny!" they called softly as Danny slowly came to. He looked up slowly with slight fear in his glowing green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I never told you guys." Danny said quietly.

"But Danny-boy, why didn't you?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. But before Danny could reply the scene changed and they were submerged into another memory.

Wow. I think I actually quoted that pretty good. I'll go watch the episode later and edit what I got wrong. But please review!


	3. The Hunter and the Prey

Just so you know, some stuff I added due to the fact that the fight was only heard in this episode. I'm only going with what I heard, and what I assume. Enjoy!

**Danny's room, dream, time, unknown-**

The scene changed from the lab to Danny's bedroom. The four of them looked around, trying to figure out what this one would be. Even Danny was confused. They were silent as they heard voices in the hall behind the closed door.

"Here we go Danny! Home in time for some well deserved rest!" came the sound of Tucker. Then there was a sound of what sounded like his PDA before he said, "But, keep it quick. Because you got thirteen minutes!" The door opened to reveal the three teens, Danny with a scared look on his face. Moments after they had opened the door a large ghost in armor appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Ghost Child." the ghost whispered before throwing a net out that caught Danny, who yelped in surprise before Skulker pulled him in, slamming the door once he was in. Sam and Tucker's voices could be heard from outside yelling Danny's name.

Jack, Jazz, and Maddie turned to Danny who was rigid as a board. It was obvious that his body was reacting to how his dream body was feeling, meaning at this time he felt quite cramped and unable to move.

"The human ghost child in it's natural habitat." the ghost said, mostly to himself.

Danny looked up at the ghost in slight fear before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Skulker, a collector of things rare and unique. And you, Ghost Child, are that and more." the ghost now known as Skulker announced before laughing evilly. He stomped his foot down, crushing a model rocket on the ground.

"Hey! My rocket! I built that!" Dream Danny exclaimed. Jazz and Danny's parents turned to real Danny to see he looked slightly irritated and had said the same thing.

"Pity though. I had hoped you would put up more of a fight." Skulker said, looking at his hands in slight disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry." Danny said with determination in his voice as he let his rings surround his body, letting him transform and he phased out of the netting and flew into the air. "I will!" He threw a strong punch towards the armored ghost's face, sending him smashing into the wall behind him.

Skulker smiled evilly and growled as he got ready to attack back and catch his prey. Skulker let a set of rockets come out of his shoulder and sent them flying at Danny, who turned intangible avoiding the attack, but letting them crash into the wall behind him.

They could hear Jazz's irritated voice from downstairs calling, "Hello? What's going on up there?"

Danny threw a strong punch at Skulker who countered the attack with another set of rockets. The rockets and Danny's fist collided and made another large explosion, pushing the two ghosts through the walls they were nearest. Skulker came flying back through the wall and phased through the wall Danny had fell into. The four real Fentons then appeared in Jazz's room, and continued to watch the fight. Skulker shot at Danny with an ecto gun, but Danny thought quickly and rolled out of the way.

"Hey! My computer! Oh, wait, that's Jazz's." Danny calmed slightly at seeing it wasn't his, but the look on his face was soon replaced by pain as Skulker's blasts finally met their target. Dream Danny moaned in pain, while real Danny doubled over once more and tried to fight off the pain.

Surprisingly, the pain that real Danny was feeling, was about two times as agonizing as it was originally when he first encountered these events, making it worse. Dream Danny got up slowly, but the moment he was up Skulker punched him through the floor, resulting in him destroying the floor and he fell to the ground in the kitchen below. The older Fentons looked through the whole in the floor as the hunter followed the injured ghost child and continued to watch, while real Danny was trying to fight off the pain he was feeling.

Dream Danny had a terrified look on his face as Skulker announced, "Come, Ghost Boy, time to meet your new home." Skulker grabbed Danny by the throat and lifted him in the air before phasing the two of them through the floor. Once again the four Fentons were transferred against their own will to see the scene, as they were now in the lab as Skulker slammed Danny into the ground. He lifted him up by his neck and held him in the air, Danny struggling as much as he could.

"What. Are you. Doing?" Danny asked, sweat dripping down his face.

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display!" Skulker replied with an evil grin, holding up a miniature cage, packed with ghosts.

"What?" Danny exclaimed as his eyes widened in fear when he saw the caged prisoners.

"Ha! At last! Time to put you, in your cage!" Skulker said, ignoring Danny as he walked over to the open Ghost Portal.

"Nooooo!" Danny yelled, the scene dying into a once more empty lab. The older Fentons looked in fear at the real Danny, who was knelt on the ground, holding his throat in pain. They all approached him, but before they could, the scene changed once more…

*sigh* Do you realize how much work this is taking? I'm having to keep playing and pausing the videos so I can actually get this all right! Please review!


	4. The Wisconsin Ghost

Hmmm…I wasn't going to add this, but I'll explain why I did in the end. And sorry about the last tow chapters only having one dream. Some chapters will be like that, due to the fact of how much detail each one has. And also, I did some minor editing in the last chapter. I noticed that I said that Danny shot some ecto rays in that chapter, but then I remembered that he didn't have that power quite yet. Well, see you at the bottom! Enjoy!

**Danny's dream, location and time, unknown-**

The scene changed from the lab, to a long hallway. The three older Fentons looked around and tried to remember why this place looked so familiar. Danny's face paled as he realized they were, yet again, going to discover another secret.

Three ghost like birds floated in the middle of the hallway, staring at the floor as if something was supposed to be there, but was not. Then out of nowhere, Danny appeared in ghost form feet behind them and smirked, as they could see this as they were on a side view, between the three birds and dream Danny.

"Hey guys, remember me?" Danny asked smugly, putting hand in fist. The three ghosts turned around, but when they saw who was flaoting there, screamed in fright and disappeared. Danny seemed a bit taken aback as he said, "OK, that was almost too easy."

As it Danny seemed to ponder something a voice was heard from behind him. Danny spun around to see a ghost saying, "Ah, bright boy." A ghost with a white jumpsuit with black, and a red and white cape was floating behind him. He had blood red eyes and pale blue skin. The two eldest Fentons gasped.

"The Wisconsin Ghost!" they exclaimed, finally realizing where they were: Vlad's old castle in Wisconsin.

"Oh well, I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do!" Danny said as he threw a punch at the older ghost. But as he approached the blue ghost raised an eyebrow in amusement before snatching Danny's hand and holding him in mid-air before tossing him into a wall-hard. Danny impacted the wall, rubble slightly shattering off of it and fell to the ground in pain. The real Danny hissed in pain as he felt the same pain he had felt during his first fight with the older hybrid, only worse.

"Whoa. Fast. Well, better stop messing around." Dream Danny muttered to himself as he picked himself up carefully. He jumped up, attempting another attack on the ghost, but once again, was stopped as he was snatched by the throat. Danny instinctively threw his arms up to the hand suspending him in the air by his neck, as he looked fearfully at the ghost, who threw him to the ground.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do!" the ghost said, mocking Danny's words, first throwing his hands in the air before crossing them and smiling evilly. "Danny Phantom, right?"

Danny's face showed much surprise at the ghost knowing him. "Y-you know me?" Danny asked incuriously.

"Of course I know you!" the ghost exclaimed before phasing through the wall behind him, Danny following him closely behind. The four Fentons were then transferred into the room the two hybrids-although Jack and Maddie were unaware of the older ghost's status-had just phased into.

"You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for _goo-ood_!" the ghost stated, using a mocking tone on the word 'good'. "How quaint. Aren't you going to try and shove me into your ridiculous thermos?" the ghost asked, getting in Danny's startled face, but Danny uneasily backed away.

"I-I don't want to fight you!" Danny claimed, fear edging his uncertain voice. He tried desperately not to show that he wasn't afraid, but it seemed that the ghost knew how he truly felt.

"No. No you don't." the ghost said smugly as he threw a pink ray at Danny's chest, shooting him across the large library looking room. Dream Danny and real Danny both screamed in shock and pain.

Dream Danny got up as fast as he could so he could attack the evil ghost. He shot into the air, willing his own green ray towards the ghost, screaming, "Get away!" but the older ghost lazily put up a small pink shield, which seemed to absorb the weak rays of the boy.

"Ha! An ecto plasmic energy blast!" the ghost mocked, making Danny slightly angry. Danny threw a couple more rays towards him, each time getting closer himself. But the older ghost yawned and moved his shield around to avoid the attacks until he put it down when Danny stopped as he saw that each assault was ending in vain. "So…year one. Tell me child," the ghost started, looking at Danny evilly, "can you do, _this_ yet?" All of a sudden the ghost split himself into four of himself, Danny turning to face each one as they appeared, then backing away out of fear.

"No! I can't!" Danny replied, to shocked to say anything else but his answer. "How are you doing all this?"

"Years of practice, which you unfortunately have no time for!" the four identical ghosts said at the same time, all of them willing pink energy into their hands, and shooting at Danny, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain in sequence with the real Danny, who was curled in a ball at the extreme pain he was feeling. But the older three Fentons were transfixed with the scene before them to notice the real Danny's pain. Dream Danny got up shakily, burns on his cheeks and his hair standing on end, holding his gut in pain, his breathing heavy. He looked fearfully up at the ghost who had gathered more energy, and aimed it at the young boy who's eyes widened in fear.

The older ghost shot several more rays at Danny, who could do nothing to avoid the attacks due to his pain and weakness. He received several punches as well before he went crashing through a door, only to be unconscious on the other side, the older ghost following behind.

It was now that the older Fentons noticed real Danny's screams of agony. They turned around to see Danny on the ground, holding every injured part of his body in hopes of easing the pain. When his face was revealed they could see the exact same burn marks on his cheeks to match the dream Danny. Seeing as the memory wasn't quite over for Danny, they had a moment to think of what was going on.

"What's wrong with him? He's been over here the whole time!" Maddie exclaimed as she knelt down to try and comfort her son. Jack and Jazz knelt down beside him as well.

"I think Nocturne is making Danny literally relive his memories…" Jazz confirmed. Jack and Maddie shared a worried look as Danny only slowly began to come back to his senses, the scene changing slowly into a high tech lab.

"Wow, where are we?" Maddie asked as she gazed around the room. Danny mumbled something incoherent before a dream Danny walked through a pair of large metallic doors. He walked in and started looking around for something.

"Present, I don't see a present…" the boy said to himself. He stopped as he reached a small photo on a table, picking it up to examine it. "Hey, wait a minute!" Dream Danny continued as he pulled a torn piece of paper out of his suit pocket. He looked at it a moment before holding it up against the ripped picture in the frame. "Oh no! No way!" Danny quietly exclaimed, stepping back in surprise.

Just then they saw his ghost sense go off. He looked around a moment and when he knew it as clear, although he knew he was in an empty room, allowed the two white rings to surround his body, changing him from Fenton into Phantom. He looked around once more and let out a startled yelp as two octopus looking ghosts picked him up off the ground with their tentacles, causing him to drop the photo frame.

"Let go!" Danny exclaimed, kicking the one on his right, then slamming the other into the ground. "Those ghosts! They were two of the first ghosts I fought!" Danny exclaimed to himself.

"And they're not alone, Pup!" said a voice, startling the dream Danny as he turned around. But as he turned to face the new ghost he was attacked by a net that sent him slamming into the wall behind him, also electrifying the young hybrid. Real Danny screamed in pain as he felt the electrifying currents go through his body. The new ghost stepped out of the shadows to reveal it's armored self. Dream Danny gasped in surprise.

"Skulker!" he exclaimed as he ripped out of the netting. He jumped into the air before kicking Skulker, sending him flying into the other wall. "How did you get back in your ecto-skeleton? What are you doing here?"

"All excellent questions. Catch!" Skulker replied as he threw a small box over to Danny's feet. As soon as it reached Danny it formed into a bigger box, surrounding Danny up to his neck as it started glowing a ghostly green.

"Hey! I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!" Danny exclaimed, clearly struggling to break free.

"That's not all it does…" Skulker said with an evil smile as he pressed a button on his wrist. The large box-like containment device started shocking the screaming boy, rocking as he tried to free himself from the agonizing pain. Once the shocking was over, the box came to a halt as Danny became weak, transforming back into his human self, his head smacking down on the top surface of the box.

Skulker walked over, picking Danny's head up by his hair, forcing him to look up. The ghost let a glowing green blade pop out of his wrist as he neared it near the dazed hybrid, instantly waking him up.

"Heh heh, uh, the glowing blade is new…" Danny commented nervously. The older ghost seemed to instantly perk up at the comment on his weapon.

"You like it? I've had some upgrades!" Skulker said excitably, a happy grin on his face. But just as soon as he had became happy, his face once turned into that of a hunter's seriousness as he continued, "Now then…"

"Enough!" exclaimed a voice. The Fenton's attention was brought back over to the doors as they gasped when they saw who stood there: Vlad Masters. "I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done." Vlad continued with an evil grin. The ghost straightened out nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, well, I…" Skulker stuttered, looking at the PDA installed into his ecto-skeleton. "I've got to go to the library and check out a book on a gorilla…again!" Skulker pouted as his suit forced his wings out, phasing him through the room, leaving the teen and billionaire alone.

Dream Danny watched as Skulker left, but soon his gaze was brought to the older man occupying the room. "Skulker, the Ecto-pusses? I don't understand!" Danny exclaimed, obviously confused.

"Of course you don't! Your like, what? _Fourteen_!" Vlad exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air for further emphasis. "Too young to drive, and not in college yet!" Vlad continued, nearing the trapped boy. "I sent those ghosts, to test your Father's skills! Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second hybrid his foolishness created!" Vlad said, raising an eyebrow at the confused teen.

"Second?" Danny asked confusedly, having nothing else to say due to his surprise. Vlad stepped back, getting into a battle stance as two black rings surrounded his waist, transforming him into the ghost he had fought last night. Maddie and Jack gasped at the sight before them, having a hard time believing what they had just witnessed.

"You! I'm goin' ghost!" Danny exclaimed, pausing when he realized he wasn't changing. "Goin' ghost!…Why can't I go ghost?" Danny asked himself.

"You have a battle cry, hilarious." Vlad laughed. "Hmm. I on the other hand, have this!" he exclaimed, patting the device that held Danny hostage. "A spectral energy neutralizer-designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot Father!" Vlad stated, his hands fisting at his sides, his comment receiving a hurt expression to go along with the surprised one on Jack's face.

"Let me out of here!" Danny exclaimed as he continued to struggle. Vlad turned slowly to face Danny.

"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for _twenty years_." Vlad continued, smiling evilly.

"I have experience, my child. And the money and power obtained by using those powers for personal gain, you say." Vlad continued, showing off the knowledge he knew of his powers. "I could train you, teach you everything I know. And all's you'd have to do, is renounce you idiot, Father."

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop. That is never going to happen." Danny replied.

"Yes. Well, once your Father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel." Vlad replied coldly, laughing evilly as he vanished in a green swirl. The scene changed to the rest of the fight, but Maddie and Jack turned to the pained Danny that was curled in a ball from the pain, seeing as they knew the rest of the memory, while Jazz continued to watch. She was interested in how Danny had very first found out about Vlad.

"Oh, Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked worriedly as she caressed his face in her hands.

"I'm-fine." Danny managed to gasp, still feeling the after effects of the electrical shock. Jack hugged Danny, hiding his slightly hurt look from him. Danny felt safe in his parents hold, and was glad they knew of his secret. Maybe he should've told them after all…

But his thoughts were interrupted as the scene changed once more to reveal more of his memories.

Wow. Longest chapter I've ever done. Sorry about telling you it would be two parts, but once I got started on the second part, I thought it looked stupid once I had it written, and decided to make it just one. And normally, I'm not so good at long chapters, but if I did good on this, than I suppose I have a better chance at longer chapters, hmm? So, yeah, please review!


	5. The Warden

*sigh* OK, just so you know, I decided to make the last chapter just one part, so, if you haven't already, than go finish reading it. When I was typing up part two I saw how stupid it looked and just replaced the chapter. Anyways, here is the next chapter, obviously. Enjoy!

**Danny's Dream, Fenton Works Lab, time, unknown-**

The four Fentons looked around to see that they seemed to be in some device. A transportation device of some form.

"The Specter Speeder…?" Jazz questioned as she rubbed her hand up and down the inside. Danny racked his memory, trying to remember what memory this could have been. So far they had been going in order, so what was the next scariest thing that Danny had encountered…?

Just then a Dream Danny and Dream Jack came in. Actually, Jack was really pushing Danny inside to check it out.

"This little baby has state of the art spirit display and exploration technology! And it's got a super-sized cup holder!" Jack exclaimed, pressing a button that let a large cup holder pop out.

"Jack, dear!" Maddie's voice could be heard calling Jack's name from outside the Speeder. Jack turned and hopped out of the floating device to see what she wanted. They could hear something about her trying to remind him of something and Jack clearly not remembering.

It was then made clear that it was about their anniversary as she obviously slammed her fist down on the device as she yelled at Jack. Unfortunately, of course, it caused the Speeder to start up, flying into the ghost zone with a surprised Danny still in the vehicle-like device. Dream Danny, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie all stared around wonderingly, none of them never have being in the Ghost Zone before. Jack and Maddie were very excited and intrigued by it, opposed to Jazz's nervousness, and both Danny's fear. Only each Danny's fear was different. Dream Danny, had never been here before, and real Danny knew what the memory now was.

Everybody's gaze was brought to the large shadow in front of the Speeder. Dream Danny yelped in surprise as he grabbed the controls, pulling the device to a stop.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle. That's against the rules." the large ghost stated as it came out of the shadows.

"Uh, sorry. I-I-I d-didn't know." Danny stuttered, shaking violently in fear. "I'm from…" he paused for a moment as he tried to think of an excuse, "out of town."

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, Punk." the ghost replied coldly. "I see your face around here again, you and I are going to have a problem." the large ghost said, pointing a menacing finger at the young hybrid.

"Y-yes, Sir!" Danny replied, saluting the ghost nervously as he shifted the gears into reverse and got out of there as quickly as possible.

The scene abruptly changed to a hallway of Casper High as Danny had sudden feeling of dreading fear rise inside of him. But it wasn't because of what he knew what was coming. It was the feeling he had felt during this memory.

"You should've seen them fighting. My folks never fight!" a depressed Danny complained to his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. "Well, they fight ghosts, but that's different."

"Danny, relax. Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift." Sam said, laying a comforting hand on her dark haired friend's shoulder.

"But it's the thing my Dad's gonna use to apologize! They're right on the brink! I-I'm telling you. Anything could set them over the edge." Danny replied, slightly raising his hands for emphasis.

"Danny, you're fine. I mean, it's not like your Mom actually said the word divorce. I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry." Tucker tried to comfort him as well. Danny stopped in his tracks.

"Said the word. Oh man. She did! She said the word!" Danny exclaimed bringing his hands to his face in worry.

"Tucker! Say something to calm him down!" Sam muttered to her other friend.

"Well, uh, did she say it twice?" Tucker tried nervously.

"That settles it. I'm going into the Ghost Zone, and getting that present back!" Danny confirmed, determination in his voice. But deep down, the troubled teen was fearing what he was laying ahead of himself.

Jack and Maddie felt guilty for fighting in front of Danny and were about to say something as the scene changed once more.

"I so don't want to do this." Dream Danny said frightfully as the scene switched back to the lab to reveal an open Ghost Portal.

"You go in, get the present, and get out." Sam reassured Danny. "You'll be fine."

"Besides, with this mini webcam, I'll be with you every step of the way! But first…" Tucker said as he quickly played a game on his PDA.

"You'll monitor the webcam?" Danny asked Sam expectantly.

"I'll monitor the webcam." Sam assured before the scene advanced further into the memory.

They saw the Dream Danny come flying out of a door, slamming it behind his back with a frightened expression on his face.

"Oh man. Everyone of these doors lead to another ghost's lair? I'm never going to find that present. My folks are gonna get divorced and it'll be all my fault." the young teen blamed himself before the scene fast forwarded yet again. Danny received sympathetic looks from his sister while his parents were sharing guilty looks.

"Trespassing, loitering, creating a disturbance, and possession of real world contraband." stated a ghost about seven feet tall in height with a strong southern accent. He paced back and forth in front of Dream Danny who was chained to a chair and wearing a prison striped uniform. The young hybrid saw the present he had accidentally blasted into the Ghost Zone float by, surrounded by a glowing green hue and tried to grab it, but it quickly floated out of his reach.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir, b-but-" Danny's voice was cut off as the large ghost grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt, slightly lifting him up as his face came within inches of his.

"The name's Walker Son. Know it. Fear it. Obey it. I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner." the ghost claimed.

"Uh, you said executioner three times…" Danny noted as the ghost now known as Walker dropped him back in his seat.

"I like that part of the job." Walker replied as he looked through what seemed to be a large book of rules.

Danny smiled as he spotted the present once more and started to try and sweet talk the Warden. "Well, you see, Mr. Walker, uh, the truth is, I was actually trying to remove the contraband. So if I could just grab it and go, heh heh, I promise I'll-" Danny tried, scooting his chair closer to the floating present, lifting up slightly off the ground. But Walker used his foot to bring the chair back to all fours.

"I'd like to let you go Son, but I can't. That'd be against the rules." Walker interrupted him as he looked through the book some more. "But seeing as this is a first offence, I'm willing to be lenient." he continued as he walked a few steps away before turning around and pointing an accusing finger towards the boy. "One thousand years!" And once again, the scene faded, but still stayed in the Ghost Zone jail, just skipping forward. While the scene settled, Danny's parents gave him a questioning look. But yet again the scene changed to fast for them to ask any questions.

"Chow time! Move it out." a guard exclaimed, pushing Danny into a room that looked like a cafeteria. Dream Danny looked around and saw a table that sat Desiree, Skulker, Box Ghost, and Technus. Danny laughed nervously.

"Wow. Pretty much everybody who hates me all at one table. Just like high school." Danny commented as the four ghosts got up, fists in hands, coming towards the boy. "Sorry I can't stay and catch up on old times!" Danny exclaimed as he backed away slowly, only to back into something. He turned around and saw another one of his ghostly enemies behind him.

"Can I get you anything dearie? Coffee? Pudding?" the female ghost asked in a sweet voice, her voice changing into that of a mad woman's. "An extra helping of doom?" Danny screamed in fright, flying away from the older woman who had started chasing him. But his escape was cut short as he bumped into Skulker who puffed out his chest, pushing him over to the Box Ghost who then pushed him to Technus who pushed him to the Lunch Lady who used her spoon to hold him back in her grip along his throat. Danny looked fearfully at his advancing enemies.

"Pay back time, Ghost Child." Skulker said evilly, punching his fist into his hand as he got closer, the scene fading slowly.

"If you've only had your powers for a year, and you were sentenced for one thousand, then what are you doing here?" Maddie asked as the scene disappeared.

"Son, are you a convict?" Jack exclaimed, the first one to actually realize what was being said. Danny smiled innocently up at them, as he was still on the ground.

"Uh…" Danny's voice seemed to be having a hard time trying to come up with an excuse. "I kind of…led a jail break?" Danny admitted quietly, his answer coming out much more of as a question. Before his parents could ask him anymore questions the scene changed yet again.

Gosh, somebody tell me why I came up with the idea to actually do this! And by the way, I suppose you were wondering why I added the bits with Danny blaming himself about the divorce. Well, would you be scared if your parents were getting divorced? Would you be scared if you believed it was your fault? Exactly. Please review!


	6. Doubt and Misery

I am so tired, but I decided to do this 'cause I was bored. And I have good news: I have started on my book! Like, four microsoft pages so far. Not much, but it's a start. I've only started working on it today. Well, enjoy!

**Danny's dream, time and place, unknown.-**

Danny and his family looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where they could be. It didn't take long for Danny to realize where they were. He cringed as a feeling of failure washed over him as the scene played out.

The scene consisted of crashed stands in the large drug store. A green panther like ghost transformed into a green blob before saying, "Well, that's enough damage for one afternoon. Ta!" And with that he phased through the ceiling. Dream Danny floated down next to a dream Sam and Tucker.

"Gee, I sure hope they're insured…" Tucker said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around at the large amount of damage.

Danny slouched, a look of dread on his face as he said in a gloomy voice, "Great. He got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw up!" Danny threw his arms in the air as he said this, Sam and Tucker's faces filled with pity for the poor ghost boy. Danny suddenly flew up through the ceiling without another word and the scene changed.

"Let go of me!" Dream Danny exclaimed as a shadowy ghost carried him through the air in a headlock.

"Why would I do that? Your doubt. Your misery. It's delicious!" the ghost replied in a female like voice. "And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls, and the spirit sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame! And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all, your, fault!" And with that, the scene changed once more to a later part of the memory.

The scene now showed Danny being held up to a wall by the same shadowy ghost from the last memory.

"Look at you…" the ghost started. Danny grabbed a Fenton Thermos and attempted to open it but the ghost pushed it away, out of his grip and continued what she was doing. "What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans," she started, receiving a wince from the miserable Danny, "or a _creepy _little boy, with _creepy _little powers?" The ghost smiled evilly as Danny hesitated.

"Both, uh neither. I don't know!" Danny replied, the ghost's powers doing as they should.

"You're a freak! Not a boy, not a ghost!" the ghost answered for him although he had already answered. Danny struggled as a green glow surrounded him and traveled through the ghost's body. "Who cares for a thing like you?" she added as she threw the young hybrid to the floor. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the memory faded and they were left in an empty room.

The three elder Fentons looked at Danny who had suddenly sported dark bags under his eyes, a sense of misery could be seen in his eyes. They all approached him, trying to get him to pay attention.

_I am a freak. She's right. This whole time, this whole time my parents have been saying they understand, they were just lying. How can they understand about a thing like me? I really am a freak… _Danny thought miserably to himself, not really paying attention to his parents' and sister's calls for him.

"Danny, we care. Danny you have to listen to us. We care. We love you for who you are." Danny heard Jazz say comfortably. Danny blinked slightly, as if he was just coming out of a trance.

"Jazz…?" Danny said, his words slightly slurred. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz shared worried looks before continuing to try and snap him out of it.

"We love you Danny. Don't listen to her." Maddie assured Danny.

"You're not a freak son, you're a hero, and a loving son." Jack continued. Danny blinked a couple more times before rubbing his eyes.

"What? Huh?" Danny asked, a bit dazed.

"Danny? Are-are you alright?" Jazz asked, biting down on her lip. Danny looked at her for a moment before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thanks." he whispered. This was the second time she had saved him from her, and he couldn't even begin to show how much he appreciated it. Jazz smiled as she glanced at Jack and Maddie, giving them a thumbs up to say he was fine. They all shared a family hug as the scene changed once more.

I'm so sorry this is short, but I am completely exhausted. Just terrible. I am literally to the point that if I don't go to sleep, I might puke. But, I felt like I should give you guys at least something. So, please review. *yawns and falls asleep as I log out*


	7. Fear and Anxiety

**Heh, heh. *backs away slowly* Well, I suppose it's been-*checks date*-exactly one month since I've updated this…but, I didn't abandon it! Just kind of pushed it away in order to finish some other stuff….right. *gets hit by rotten tomato* Oh, real mature, GhostDog401.**  
**GhostDog401: *grins innocently***  
**Me: *sigh* Well, sorry for that wait, and I'm going to finish this. I swear. *does the thing girl scouts do when making a promise that I don't know the details about because I never was one* Please hold your throwing items until the story has reached a complete stop and I am safe! Enjoy!**

* * *

When the scene changed, the town was set under an eerie green glow. They found themselves on top of the OP Center, Danny with the ecto skeleton in front of them. Danny just watched, knowing what was going to happen.

But he couldn't help but feel that his dreams were running in…sequence…In the exact order that they had happened. Danny just brushed it off, thinking nothing more of it.

The scene showed Danny, in his ghost form, floating into the large suit. Once he was inside, he changed back and got it all set up.

Maddie and Jack gasped, knowing that Danny had been in grave danger when this had happened, for the consequences of wearing that suit for extreme battle could be fatal.

The suit started powering up, but he stopped when the door to the roof opened.

"I can see you over there, you know." Dream Danny said, glancing back to see Sam and Tucker emerging. Not thinking this part could be too important, which it wasn't quite yet, the three older Fentons turned to real Danny, who looked fine, although he was hiding the feelings inside of him and off his face that Dream Danny was feeling: Fear and anxiety.

"Danny, what were you thinking? You could've-could've-" Maddie stopped, unable to say anything more.

"Mom, I knew what I was doing. And look, I'm here now, right? Perfectly fine!" Danny assured her. Maddie had a worried expression in her face as she looked at Danny, who indeed looked perfectly fine.

"Fine. But don't you ever do something like that again unless you have our permission." Maddie finally replied. Danny smiled in agreement and they all turned back to the scene, just as Dream Danny went ghost, along with the suit changing as well, and flew off. Then, the scene changed to where the battle would commence.

They looked around, the three older Fentons not knowing where they were. Danny, by this time, was hyperventilating from the extreme fear and anxiety he was feeling, ten times worse or more than how he felt when he had really done this. He backed into a wall, taking a deep breath as Dream Danny crashed through the door to come face to face with King Pariah Dark, growling when he saw him.

"A little ragged around the edges, eh child?" the ghost king said with a smug grin.

"What do ya say, we ditch the snappy banter," Danny started in a breathless tone, moving closer to Pariah in a battle stance, "and get right to the part where I kick your butt!" The three older Fentons gazed at Dream Danny, seeing how clear it was that he was already tired. They were so wrapped into the dream that they did not notice the fact that the real Danny was sweating and shaking slightly from the overwhelming feelings.

"Very well. I accept your battle!" Dark exclaimed, throwing himself towards Dream Danny. Dream Danny threw an electric blue shield around himself, and when Pariah hit it with his large, spiked ball staff, it caused a wave of electric energy to crash around them before sending him flying back. Danny let down the shield and his body slouched slightly, obviously already running out of energy.

But Danny recovered quickly, and jumped forward, clapping his hands together and sending a wave of energy flying towards the ghost king, sending him spiraling into his throne. But it was a bit much for Danny as he grabbed his head.

Pariah, obviously seeing how tired he was getting, said, "It's a burden, having so much power, isn't it child?" He then threw his staff towards Dream Danny, who jumped out of the way to avoid it. But although he had missed it, the staff came turning back and collided into Danny's back, sending him to the ground and rolling towards Pariah.

Danny got up, but only to be kicked hard in the stomach into a wall and back to the floor. He groaned as he picked himself up carefully, his energy dwindling with each assault. The three older Fenton's watched in horror, not knowing what happened next and how much damage was inflicted on the youngest member of the Fenton family.

The real Danny, however, just sank to the ground in a heap, the pain making it impossible to watch the battle. His eyes blurred as he tried to stay awake, but unconsciousness was slowly taking over, blackening his vision.

"The power isn't the burden. The burden is in how I use it." Dream Danny replied, getting up to face the king once more. "And I've been using it poorly lately." Suddenly, Danny started grunting, trying to summon a power he had very little control over. And obviously, it worked as three more of himself suddenly appeared.

A scream ripped out of the real Danny's throat as the feeling of himself being torn in four wrapped around his body, for he himself was obviously too weak to duplicate. The three older Fentons turned sharply towards Danny to see him shaking, sweating, and in excruciating pain. They all knelt down next to him, knowing there was nothing they could do until the dream was over. A look of horror was especially in his parents' eyes, seeing the nightmares Danny had had to go through. But hearing more action, they turned back to the fight, though still stayed with Danny.

The four Danny's flew towards at Pariah at once, all attacking him at the same time. He let out a growl, smacking one that was running around him with the staff, causing him to instantly disappear. Real Danny screamed again with the feeling of the hit.

But then, one of the left over Danny's pushed Pariah with such force it knocked him into another wall.

"Now leave my town alone!" the three Danny's exclaimed, all punching him at once.

But Dark pushed them off after the hit, and he blasted the first that came into his aiming position. It instantly disappeared like the first one, leaving only Dream Danny and his copy left to fight the powerful ruler.

"Surrender now, child. You can't possibly win." King Pariah Dark claimed with a grin.

"I don't have to win." the copy of Danny said, blue energy swirls coming out of his hands. "I just have to make sure you lose!" he added as he blasted a hole through the wall, showing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. The real Dream Danny flew up to the coffin like containment device and opened it before shooting an ecto blast towards the king, knocking his crown off and into the hands of the Danny copy.

"No. NO!" Pariah exclaimed as the Danny copy pushed him with difficulty into the sarcophagus. The real Dream Danny closed the sarcophagus and his copy joined back together with him. They held the door closed as a bright light exploded out of the coffin, Pariah shaking inside to escape. The three older Fentons looked away so as to avoid going blind, but real Danny had his eyes closed in pain. He was trying as hard as he could to not pass out. But it was getting harder and harder as his dream self became weaker and weaker.

Unable to keep the shaking coffin closed any longer, Dream Danny slid down in pain. But surprisingly, somebody locked it the moment Danny was out of the way. The three older Fentons looked back to see Dream Danny just barely conscious, and Vlad along with a bunch of other ghosts floating there, the key in Vlad's hand.

"I don't understand!" Dream Danny exclaimed in a tired voice.

"What? That I used two fourteen year old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king? It's chess Daniel, of course you don't understand. But then , you never really did." Vlad replied as both Dream Danny and the real Danny finally passed out.

* * *

**I will probably update this tomorrow or the next day. The story is coming to a close-soon. But I thought it would be a good place to stop right as they-Danny and his dream self-passed out. You may think differently, but I think so. Anyways, as long as I see I still have faithful readers for this story through reviews, then I'll be updating as soon as possible. Please review!**


End file.
